Can You Look at me Again?
by Ikha Kim
Summary: Tentang Sehun...dan rasa bersalahnya...


**Ff- HunHan/ Can You Look At Me Again? /Oneshoot**

 **Author : Icha Kyunghae**

 **Leght : Oneshoot**

 **Cast :**

 **Oh Sehun (EXO-K)**

 **Xi Luhan (EXO-M)**

 **Kim Jong In (EXO-K)**

 **Genre : YAOI, Sad, Romance[?],**

 **Rating : PG-?**

 **-o0o-**

 **Annyeong haseyo,,, Icha imnida,,**

 **#Bow with HunHanKai,**

 **Ini adalah epep perdana saya, jadi tolong di maklumi kalau Gaje ne? hihi**

 **Dan mohon tinggalkan jejak ne? sayah butuh RCL chingudeul semua,, ^^**

 **Ah, dan karena sayah gak bisa cuap-cuap, mendingan langsung aja yah,,,**

 **Happy reading,,, ^^**

 **-o0o-**

 **SEHUN POV**

Lagi-lagi langkah kakiku membawaku ke tempat ini. Tempat di mana biasanya aku bertemu dengannya. Bertemu dengan _namja_ cantik itu. Bidadari yang tersesat di dunia yang semu ini. Luhan, hanya dengan menyebutkan namanya saja sudah berhasil membuat dadaku bergetar. Dia, _namja_ cantik yang aku cintai sejak satu tahun yang lalu. Aku jatuh cinta padanya pada pandangan pertama. Saat itu, dia mengobati luka memar di wajahku saat aku berkelahi dengan beberapa _sunbae_ -ku. Dia, sosok yang begitu hangat, penuh kasih sayang.

Tanpa sadar aku melengkungkan kedua ujung bibirku saat mataku menangkap sosoknya yang sedang memeriksa seorang bocah kecil.

"Baekhyunnie, buka mulutmu!"

Samar-samar pendengaranku menangkap suara lembutnya. Ia begitu hangat, jadi tak heran bocah bernama Baekhyun itu menuruti perintahnya.

Dia, adalah seorang dokter. Dan tak perlu di ragukan lagi. Dengan sifat ke'ibuan yang ia miliki, ia dapat dengan mudahnya menangani pasien-pasiennya yang kebanyakan adalah bocah-bocah kecil. Ya, dia memang dokter spesialis anak. Mungkin hanya aku yang masih mendatanginya saat terluka. Bukan karna aku masih anak-anak! Tentu bukan itu alasannya. Alasannya adalah, aku ingin melihat wajahnya setiap hari. Seperti saat ini, aku bahkan menggenggam pecahan kaca yang tak sengaja ku temukan saat datang kemari. Bodoh bukan? Tapi aku tak perduli, yang terpenting bagiku adalah bisa bertemu dengannya.

"Eh? Sehunnie?

Suaranya yang lembut menyapa indera pendengaranku. Membuat hatiku merasa hangat.

"Sehunnie, kenapa ka- _OMO!_ " ku dengar ia memekik keras.

Membangunkanku dari dunia _fantasy_ yang sempat aku buat.

Dapat ku rasakan tangannya yang halus menyentuh tanganku dengan perlahan.

"Sakit'kah?" tanyanya dengan nada cemas.

Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaannya.

"Ck, kau ini. _Jja!_ lukamu harus segera di obati agar tidak infeksi," katanya sambil menarik tangan kiriku-yang tidak terluka.

Ia membawaku memasuki ruang kerjanya. Tempat di mana biasanya ia mengobati lukaku. Biasanya? Ya. Tentu saja ini bukan pertama kalinya aku melukai diriku sendiri seperti ini.

"Apa sakit?" tanyanya cemas.

Tangannya yang halus menyentuh permukaan lukaku dengan kapas yang sudah ia basahi dengan obat merah.

"Uwmm," aku hanya bergumam lirih.

Rasanya sangat menyenangkan saat ia merawatku seperti ini. Melihat wajahnya yang terlihat begitu was-was saat mengobatiku, membuat aliran darahku seakan berhenti. Rasanya seperti ada aliran listrik yang menjalar di tubuhku saat ia meniup-niup luka di tanganku dengan telaten.

"Apa lagi yang kau lakukan eoh? Kenapa bisa terluka seperti ini?" tanyanya sambil membereskan alat-alat yang ia gunakan untuk membersihkan lukaku tadi.

"Aku tidak sengaja menjatuhkan gelas saat aku minum tadi," dustaku.

Ya, tentu saja aku berdusta. Aku tidak mungkin mengatakan yang sebenarnya'kan? Tidak mungkin aku mengatakan bahwa aku sangaja melukai diriku sendiri agar dia mau mengobati lukaku.

"Kau ini, kenapa ceroboh sekali?" katanya sambil menatapku cemas.

Tatapan itu, tatapan yang membuatku bertahan. Tetap mengejarnya walaupun ia sudah memiliki seorang kekasih. Tatapan matanya itu, seolah mengatakan kalau dia begitu perduli padaku. Tatapan mata yang menyihirku. Tatapan mata yang berhasil membuatku tersesat dalam lembah bernama cinta ini.

"Hunnie _, neo gwenchana_?" tanyanya sambil menyentuh permukaan keningku menggunakan punggung tangannya.

Aku memejamkan mataku. Merasakan betapa hangatnya sentuhan tangannya yang begitu lembut.

" _Neo gwenchana_ hmm?" tanyanya lagi.

"Hmmm," lirihku.

"Kau seharusnya tidak seceroboh ini Hunnie. Kau ini kan bukan anak kecil lagi," katanya sambil mengusak rambutku.

Membuat perutku sarasa di penuhi oleh ribuan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan.

"Luhannie,,,"

 _ **Deg!**_

Dadaku terasa sesak. Suara itu, suara milik _namja_ itu. _Namja_ yang berhasil mengambil perhatian Luhannie-ku. _Namja_ yang meng-klaim Luhannie-ku sebagai kekasihnya.

"Eoh? Jonginnie?"

Aku tersenyum kecut melihat pemandangan di hadapanku ini. Ingin rasanya aku memukul wajah _namja_ kurang ajar yang tengah memeluk Luhannie-ku.

"Apa kau sudah selesai? Ayo kita pulang,"

Cih, _namja_ itu benar-banar menyebalkan.

"Eh? Kau lagi? Bukankah kau yang kemarin?" kurasa _namja_ kurang ajar ini sadang bicara padaku.

Aku menatapnya sebentar, kemudian kembali membuang muka.

" _Ne,_ aku sudah selesai Jonginnie,"

Kenapa? Kenapa suara itu terdengar begitu lembut? Kenapa suaranya terdengar lebih lembut ketimbang saat bicara padaku? Apa itu berarti sudah tidak ada kesempatan bagiku untuk mendapatkan Luhannie?

"Sehunnie, _Ya!_ Oh Sehun!"

Aku mengangkat kepalaku, menatapnya yang sedang melipat kedua tangannya di dada sambil mendengus sebal.

Apa aku mengabaikannya?

" _Ne? waeyo_?" tanyaku.

"Kau tidak pulang? Ini sudah malam," kata _namja_ menyebalkan itu.

Ku lihat Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya menyetujui ucapan _namja_ menyebalkan itu.

"Aku akan pulang,"

Ku langkahkan kakiku keluar dari ruangannya.

"Sehunnie.."

Ku hentikan langkahku dan ku tolehkan kepalaku menghadapnya.

"Di luar hujan, sebaiknya Hunnie pulang bersama kami saja _ne_?"

Ku lirik namja menyebalkan itu sekilas. Ia tersenyum pada Luhannie-ku.

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa pulang sendiri," kataku.

"Tapi di luar sedang hujan,"

Ku lihat wajah khawatirnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," kataku.

"Umm, baiklah, kau harus hati-hati Sehunnie," katanya sambil menghampiriku kemudian mengacak rambutku.

Aku mengangguk mengerti.

"Kalau begitu kami pulang dulu _ne_ ," pamitnya.

Aku kembali mengangguk.

Ku lihat ia memeluk lengan _namja_ itu dengan erat. Aku terus memperhatikan mereka. Tak memperdulikan rasa sakit yang kini memenuhi hatiku.

Rasanya sakit sekali, seperti di tusuk dengan ribuan pedang yang tajam. Apa ini yang dia rasakan dulu? Apa ini yang ia rasakan saat melihatku bersama mantan _yeojachinguku_ itu. Apa ini yang kau rasakan Luhannie? Inikah yang kau rasakan? Inikah alasanmu melupakanku? Inikah alasannya? Kenapa kau memilih untuk meninggalkanku dan mengubur ingatanmu tentang diriku ? Inikah alasannya?

Aku tidak tau kalau akan sesakit ini. Kalau saja aku tau, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi untuk mengubur ingatanmu tentang diriku. Seharusnya yang saat ini kau peluk dengan manja itu aku! Bukan _namja_ kurang ajar itu!

Kenapa kau tidak mau bersabar Luhannie? Kenapa kau lebih memilih pergi? Padahal kalau kau menunggu sebentar lagi. Sekarang pasti kita bisa bersama-sama. Dengan ikatan yang lebih dari ini. Kenapa kau tidak mau menungguku sampai aku menyadari perasaanku? Kenapa?

Perlahan ku rasakan cairan hangat keluar dari pelupuk mataku.

Luhannie! Kau lihat? Aku menangis! Tidak bisakah kau melihatku? Aku menangis! Aku menangis karna menyesal. Bisakah kau kembali mengingatku? Bisakah kau kembali mengingatku sebagai orang yang kau cintai? Bisakah kita kembali kemasa di mana kita terus bersama? Bisakah kau memaafkan kabodohanku yang menyia-nyiakan cintamu yang tulus hanya karna _yeoja_ sialan itu? Bisakah kau kembali padaku Luhannie? Bisakah?

Aku tau aku terlalu egois. Tapi bisakah aku kembali memilikimu? Bisakah kau kembali menjadi Luhannie-ku yang dulu? Luhannie yang selalu mengejarku. Luhannie yang selalu mengusik ketenanganku. Bisakah seperti itu?

Kau tau, aku menyesal. Sangat menyesal karna tidak mempercayaimu. Aku menyesal karna lebih mempercayai _yeoja_ sialan itu. Aku menyesal. Luhannie, ku mohon, jangan menghukumku lagi. Aku tau hukuman yang kau berikan ini tak setimpal dengan penderitaan yang kau rasakan karna aku. Ya, aku baru mengejarmu selama satu tahun. Aku tau ini belum seberapa ketimbang rasa sakit yang kau rasakan selama bertahun-tahun bersamaku.

Maaf, aku memang bodoh. Tidak seharusnya aku melukaimu. Tidak seharusnya aku menyia-nyiakan cintamu. Dan, tak seharusnya aku menyuruhmu pergi untuk melupakanku.

Kau tau, sejak kau pergi, aku begitu frustasi. Kau tak pernah memberiku kabar. Kau tak pernah lagi menggangguku. Kau, menepati janjimu. Ya, kau menepatinya.

 **SEHUN POV END**

 **AUTHOR POV**

 **-o0o-**

 _ **FLASHBACK ON**_

" _Sehunnie!" pekik namja cantik itu sambil berlari menghampiri namja tampan yang sedang tidur di atas pembatas balkon atap itu._

" _Sehunnie!" teriak namja cantik itu sambil mengguncang tubuh namja tampan di hadapannya itu._

 _Merasa terganggu, akhirnya sang namja tampan membuka matanya dengan malas._

" _Sudah berapa kali ku bilang? Jangan menggangguku!" Sehun-namja tampan itu membentak Luhan-namaj cantik yang ada di hadapannya._

" _S-Sehunnie, aku hanya ingin mengatakan pada Sehunnie, kalau tadi aku melihat Kristal bersama namja lain, d-dan m-mere-ka,,, berciuman," ucap Luhan dengan suara bergetar._

 _Namja cantik itu bukannya takut pada Sehun yang telah membentaknya. Tapi namja cantik itu hanya tidak sanggup menatap wajah Sehun. Ia pikir namja tampan di hadapannya itu akan sedih, karna pacarnya selingkuh dengan orang lain._

 _ **Bukkk!**_

 _Sehun turun dari tempatnya tidur tadi. Namja tampan itu menghampiri Luhan yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya. Senyuman sinis tergambar jelas di wajah tampan Sehun._

 _Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya saat Sehun menarik kerah bajunya._

" _S-Sehun," lirihnya takut._

" _Sudah berapa kali aku bilang padamu huh?"_

 _Sehun mempererat cengkramannya pada kerah seragam Luhan._

" _JANGAN MENCAMPURI URUSANKU! DAN SEBAIKNYA KAU JANGAN SEMBARANGAN MENUDUH KEKASIHKU!" teriak Sehun marah._

 _Luhan membulatkan matanya. Bibir rose pink-nya mampak bergetar._

" _S-Sehunnie, aku tidak bohong," lirih Luhan._

 _ **Bukkk!**_

 _Sehun menghempaskan tubuh mungil Luhan ke lantai, membuat namja cantik itu meringis kesakitan._

" _Kristal,,"_

 _Mata Luhan membulat saat melihat sesosok yeoja cantik tengah berjalan menghampiri Sehun. Yeoja cantk itu menggelayut manja di lengan Sehun. Dan tanpa Sehun sadari, yeoja itu tersenyum remeh pada Luhan._

" _Oppa,," panggil Kristal dengan suara manja._

 _Membuat Luhan tersenyum sakit saat mendengarnya._

" _Kau lihat Luhan? Kristal sedang bersamaku!" kata Sehun sambil menatap marah pada namja cantik yang masih tersungkur itu._

" _Luhan oppa, kenapa kau berkata yang tidak-tidak tentang aku? Kau membenciku?" Tanya Kristal dengan mimic wajah yang menampakkan kesedihan._

 _Membuat Sehun bertambah geram pada Luhan._

" _M-Maaf, mungkin tadi, aku memang salah lihat. Maafkan aku,"_

 _Luhan bangkit, kemudian beranjak pergi._

" _Tunggu!" sergah Sehun._

 _Luhan menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian namja cantik itu menoleh pada Sehun. Sedikit berharap, kalau Sehun akan berubah pikiran dan memilih untuk mempercayainya yang notabene adalah sahabatnya._

" _Mulai sekarang, berhenti menggangguku! Jangan pernah muncul di hadapanku lagi! Kalau kau bertemu denganku, anggap saja kita tidak saling kenal. Aku tak ingin orang-orang menjauhiku karna aku berteman dengan namja tak NORMAL sepertiMU! Aku sudah muak melihat wajahmu. Kau membuatku jijik! Jadi sebaiknya kau jangan pernah lagi muncul di hadapanku! Dan sebaiknya, kau membuang ingatanmu tentang diriku!"_

 _ **Nyutt!**_

 _Dan harapan Luhan itu hancur berkeping-keping. Ketika mendengar pernyataan Sehun yang begitu menyakitkan itu._

 _Luhan meremas dada kirinya yang terasa begitu ngilu. Rasanya begitu perih, seperti tertimpa oleh bongkahan batu besar yang tajam yang menusuki jantungnya. Luhan menatap Sehun tak percaya. Hanya karna ia mengatakan apa yang ia lihat, Sehun langsung mengusirnya dari kehidupannya? Sehun mengusirnya? Mengusir orang yang tulus mencintainya? Mengusir orang yang sudah bersahabat dengannya selama bertahun-tahun hanya demi yeoja itu? Sehun menendang Luhan dari kehidupannya hanya karna yeoja yang baru di pacarinya selama dua bulan itu?_

 _Luhan meremas ujung kemejanya. Namja cantik itu mendongakkan kepalanya-yang awalnya tertunduk- menghadap Sehun. Namja cantik itu tersenyum, senyuman manis yang sirat akan begitu banyak luka._

 _Luhan membungkukkan tubuhnya pada Sehun dan Kristal._

" _Maaf, aku memang bukan teman yang baik. Maaf karna selalu menyusahkan kalian, terutama Sehunnie. Maaf karna aku selalu membebani Sehunnie. Gomawo, selama ini Sehunnie mau menjadi temanku. Aku berjanji, aku tidak akan mengganggu Sehunnie lagi. Aku berjanji akan pergi dari kehidupan Sehunnie. Aku janji akan,, menghapus sosok Sehunnie,, dari ingatanku,"_

 _Dan pada kalimat terakhir, Luhan menitihkan air mata yang sejak tadi ia tahan._

 _Sehun sudah tak mempercayainya, Sehun sudah tak membutuhkannya lagi. Sehun hanya akan bahagia kalau ia pergi. Sehun membencinya._

 _Luhan tersenyum pada Sehun. Namja cantik itu melambaikan tangannya, kemudian berlalu dari hadapan Sehun yang menatapnya datar._

 _ **FLASHBACK OFF**_

 **-o0o-**

 _ **Buuuk!**_

Sehun terduduk. Kakinya terasa lemas. Lagi-lagi ingatannya memutar adegan saat ia menyuruh Luhan untuk pergi dari hidupnya.

 _Tes.._

 _Tes.._

Air mata itu kembali turun membasahi wajah tampannya.

"Luhan,,, maafkan aku," lirihnya.

Suaranya begitu serak, membuat siapa'pun yang mendengarnya pasti akan merasa iba.

Namja tampan itu mulai mengeluarkan isakan. Dadanya begitu sesak saat ia mengingat kejahatan yang ia lakukan pada Luhan- _namja_ cantik yang tampa sadar telah ia cintai.

Sehun meremas dadanya yang terasa begitu sesak. Tangisnnya memenuhi kolidor tempatnya teruduk saat ini. Ia tak memperdulikan suara rintihan hujan yang semakin deras. Dan seakan berlomba dengan suara hujan, Sehun menangis sejadi-jadinya. Menumpahkan segala rasa bersalah yang selama ini ia pendam. Rasa bersalah karna menyakiti Luhannie-nya. Luhannie,, sosok yang selalu berada di sisinya walaupun ia tak pernah menganggapnya. Sosok yang selalu tersenyum manis memberinya semangat, padahal ia tau, ia adalah orang yang selalu menyakitinya. Luhannie, sosok yang mencintainya walaupun ia tak pernah menghargai cinta yang _namja_ cantik itu berikan. Luhannie,, Luhannie yang kini hanya menganggapnya sebagai orang asing yang hanya sekedar lewat dalam kehidupannya.

Sehun merintih sakit, ia memukulkan tangannya pada dinding yang ada di sampingnya. Mencoba meluapkan rasa sakitnya. Tak perduli dengan darah segar yang kembali menetes dari tangannya.

"Luhannie _, mianhae, saranghae_ ,," lirihnya.

 **THE END**

 **RCL Please,,, ^^**

 **GamsaHAEyo…  
#Bow with HunHanKai,**


End file.
